


You're like Cyanide

by Lilypuddles



Series: Fluffy bunnys and fireworks [3]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: And moira isn't completely evil, And overwatch aren't always good, Angela isn't innocent, F/F, HERE WE GO AGAIN!, On Hiatus, Science Lesbians, Talon aren't always the bad guys, The bunny army will be back!, Time for more feelings over everyones favourite scientists
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-17
Updated: 2018-04-17
Packaged: 2019-04-24 04:19:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,075
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14347821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lilypuddles/pseuds/Lilypuddles
Summary: Science comes first. Doesn't it?But Angela has somehow found herself following the redhead across the world for something as human as love. Not that loving the newest member of Talon is simple, or safe, or logical.





	1. One

**Author's Note:**

> For every single one of my readers who has read anything i've written, and for anyone thats ever gotten overly emotional about fictional characters!

Angela wasn’t quite sure what to think as she stood in the hall, her arms tight around her chest as she looked around her. Love could do strange things to a normal person's mind, but somehow it was causing Angela Zeigler to abandon more than she’d ever expected. After a million discussions with her redheaded lover and more than a few tears, she had agreed to turn her life upside down in the name of love, trust and loyalty.

 

The way that Overwatch had behaved towards Moira disgusted her, they could have  _ tried  _ to be reasonable but no. Once again the other woman was a monster and the villain of the facade. Angela knew she would be next on their hit list, especially once the relationship between the two of them was discovered. Somehow she needed to find her own way out of Overwatch's grasp.

 

The so-called peace organization where nothing like they had been when she had first signed her name on the dotted line. Maybe they never had been.

 

The irish woman had surrendered to Angela, and finally given her the reason why she had been in Venice to begin with. Which was how Angela had ended up stood here, in the middle of a grey, clinical corridor with her arms wrapped around herself as she waited. Talons headquarters looked almost identical to Overwatch's, just a shade darker and more advanced. She was wrapped in a dark outfit and hood, eyes obscured by dark glasses to keep her hidden from prying eyes. 

It had take a lot of self control not to run towards the nearest lab like a kid in a candy store. Moira had taken the blonde with her to her final meeting with the shady organization, mainly to keep her safe, but partly as an excuse to spend more time with her. The young doctor felt out of place standing here, as if she was waiting to be interviewed by the headmaster for misbehaving.

 

The other Doctor was having a much better day, capping the pen with a flourish as she smiled at the paperwork in front of her. The ink on her contract with Talon had barley dried as she shoved the paper back across the table at the agent and turned away to head back into the hall.

 

“Angela.”

 

“Yes?” The blonde jumped, almost falling over her own feet in surprise at the sound of her lovers voice behind her. She had been expecting one of the Talon agents that had scampered past her to recognize her.

 

“I’m finished. We’re leaving.” She declared as she reached to wrap her arm around the younger woman's waist, gently leading her back the way they had come. Such a blatant display of affection was something that Angela was still getting used to, there was nobody here to judge the way that the two of them behaved with each other. Shifting slightly into the affection she lent her head against the others shoulder.

 

“Is it official?” The blonde asked softly, glancing up into mismatched eyes. She had never quite decided which colour suited the other woman best. 

 

“Yes.” Moira muttered in reply, keeping her voice low as they retraced their steps from earlier: “I am now a member of Talon...”

 

Angela could hear the pride in the other woman's statement, and had to hide the slightest sigh that almost escaped from her lips. She still couldn’t quite believe that this was happening. The other woman hadn’t noticed her attention wonder as she continued to talk: “...Things are going to be different from now on. Nobody is going to belittle my work or ideas, or yours.”

 

“Mine?” The blonde raised her eyebrows as they crossed into the elevator together: “They haven’t offered  _ me _ a position here. Nor do I want one.”

 

Moira chuckled softly, brushing her free hand upwards to correct the others curls, pushing them slowly behind her ear: “Angel. They would take you in a heartbeat, if you were willing to bend your morals a little.”

 

The younger wrinkled her nose, the look of displeasure crossing her features as she looked away. The redhead couldn’t help but laugh as she lent in slightly and pressed her lips to her lovers forehead. This was the easiest way to tease Angie, to bring her strict morals into question for even a moment: “I’m joking. You don’t have to change yourself. Nor do you have to work for anyone else ever again if you don’t want to. Once you’re free of Overwatch you never have to work again.”

 

“What?” For the second time that day, Angela felt her eyes widen in surprise at the suggestion: “Moira, are you trying to turn me into your little housewife? Next you’ll be offering to buy me a little house in the country with a white fence and three dogs so we can raise children in the fresh air.” 

 

“if that's what you want, Angel. I’d pull down the moon from the sky for you if you wanted it.” The older replied as the elevator doors opened onto the lobby. It was teeming with people chattering in all languages, some followed by omnics and other surrounded by friends. The talon base the two women had been sent to was hidden underneath a nondescript office building in the city center, passed off as a charity headquarters: “Which, by the way, would be a very difficult thing to do. I have never considered pulling anything from orbit before.”  

 

Angela stayed silent as they crossed through the crowds and out into the midday sun. It was such a strange thought, and a suggestion that she had never expected from the other woman. Things had changed so much so quickly that she hadn’t taken a moment to think about what she wanted to do with the rest of her life once she re-clamed it as her own.

 

Summoning a taxi with one hand, Moira wrapped the other around Angelas, holding her hand tightly as she glanced at her. The blondes expression was strange, misted over with thought.

 

“Angela?”

 

“Sorry. I was just… thinking. I’ve never thought about that before.” She explained softly, squeezing her hand a little in reply as she brightened. Reaching up, she tugged off the sunglasses and smiled at the older: “I’m not sure i’d suit a flowery apron and making you dinner every night just yet. For one thing, I’m a dreadful cook.”

 

“I know.” Moira laughed as she helped her into the cab, sitting beside her: “I’m sure i can survive on takeaway for a while longer. One day you’ll figure it out.”

 

The blonde huffed slightly, but didn't let the hand go. It was such a strangely domestic moment between the two of them that she didn’t want to spoil it. 

 

“So you don’t want chinese tonight?” Angela asked.

 

“I’d rather eat  _ you _ up for dinner.”

 

\------

 

Escaping Overwatch was turning out to be much more complicated than just handing her her resignation letter. To begin with, nobody else actually understood half of the blondes medical equipment. Angela had first mentioned the idea of leaving the organization to Captain Amari over one of their regular pre-meeting coffees, and had been surprised to discover the older Agent wasn’t as horrified by the idea as Angela had suspected she would be.

 

“It's your choice, habiti.” Ana pointed out, leaning on her elbows as she examined the younger, observing every inch of her face. The egyptian woman had a way of looking at people that made Angela feel as if she was being inspected under a microscope: “So long as it i _s_ **your** choice, not one being made for you by someone else.”

 

Almost instinctively, the doctor pushed her cellphone a little deeper into her pocket under the table, hoping for the millionth time that week that nobody was tracking her communications. Since Moira had left her at the airport to return to Overwatch, the two of them had kept up a constant chatter of texts and photographs, casually chatting about everything and nothing.

 

“I can’t stay here. I know the truth about how we deal with things, Overwatch isn’t  _ Overwatch  _ anymore Ana.” The blonde muttered, looking down at her own coffee much as she explained: “How long until we start dealing with things the same way Talon do? I don’t want to be one of the ‘bad guys’.”

 

The older sighed in reply, tucking her hand under her chin: “The world isn’t black and white, Angela. Nobody is purely good, or purely evil. And its becoming harder to always make the right choices. Sometimes Overwatch do what they have to do for the good of everyone else-”

 

“-Think about the bigger picture.” She interrupted, setting down her mug: “I do. I've spends enough to time around the commander to know that I have to do that. I think about that every day with all of the medical work I do, I share everything I can with everyone else for the greater good.”

 

Ana nodded slightly, opening her mouth as if to say something in reply when the comma unit on her hip began to beep, distracting the other from their discussion. Angela as glad to not have to continue justifying herself, there was nothing the other woman could do to talk her out of leaving.


	2. Two

The talon agent, as expected had taken no notice of her girlfriends well intended advice, Angela frowned at the holopad, re-reading the message for the fourth time as she tried to think it through.  Moira didn’t usually email her to discuss thing she was doing as part of her new position, but for some reason the blonde had woken up to an email asking her about the side effects of directly injecting healing nanotes into a person's bloodstream. Chewing on her bottom lip, She summoned the text function and began to attempt a reply.

Over an hour had passed when she finally lent back in frustration, letting the cold tile of the lab floor sooth her cramping back as she glowered at the message she’s composed.

“I don’t know.” 

It was the truth, Angela had never even thought about directly injecting the technology into anything, even her precious lab rabbits hadn’t been used for trials. Deleting the words, she tried again, chewing on her bottom lip in concentration as she thought.

“I would recommend trials. I would not directly use the nanotes on a human until you have completed an extended trial period. Simulations and-” Angela had to stop herself gagging as she wrote it: “Live tests will need to be carried out.” Hitting send, she set the tablet aside, and tried to turn her mind to her own work. What was the other woman planning on doing? In theory, it could be a very useful development if the healing streams could be used for internal healing in addition to their use on the battlefield.

 

Her internal debate was interrupted by an an alert ringing beside her, the older doctor had replied to her message in record time. It was as if she’d been waiting for Angelas email.

 

“Computer trials successful, live trials carried out on white mice. Subjects F1 F2 M1 M2 and control showed no adverse effects after injection.  Second trial carried out on rabbits with same result. Third trial to be carried out on human subject. Do you recommend any further testing before trials begin?”

 

The younger doctor glared at the device, a rush of panic flooding her as she looked at the message. Memories of a night almost a year ago when Moira has broken into her Apartment with suspicious damage to her arm came rushing back, sending a physical shiver through her body. Had the other woman tried this before? Angela was still chewing on her lip as she composed a reply, wishing that she dared ask exactly what the other woman was up to.

 

“I do not recommend the third trial beginning until you have waited a substantial amount of time to see if there are side effects in the future. The test subjects may have a delayed reaction to the injections.”

 

Moiras reply was swift again,simple and direct: “Understood. Thankyou Doctor.” 

 

The Talon agent wasn’t certain why she had felt the need to ask her lover, her plans for the progression where already in progress. Three test subjects where strapped to gurneys in her lab, the solution containing Angelas healing nanotes and her own improvements was being pumped directly into their bloodstreams with surprising results. The three men had all once been agents of Overwatch, captured by the opposing organization for interrogation. Unfortunately, as her new boss had explained in his usual gruff tones, they had all attended extensive internal damage before anyone had managed to get anything useful out of them. 

 

Almost throwing the holopad aside, she paced around the figures under her care, reading through the figures tracked on every readout. Most agents would have used a AI system to track this kind of data, but the irish doctor still prefered to carry out these types of tasks herself, the speed of her own mental calculations was often as fast as those of the computers. The subject on the left grunted suddenly, sturing from the haze of exhaustion and pain he had been in for the last few months, the skin around his eyes left with the slightest purple tint as he suddenly opened them, glowering at the red haired scientist looming over him. Moirs had been about to address him when the other two bodies began to move, heaving coughs becoming retching sounds as they pushed themselves up, fighting with the restraints keeping them pinned to the beds. The noise that slipped from Moiras own lips was almost a cackle of delight the gleam in her eyes obvious as she plucked a communications unit from her belt, sending a message directly to her boss.

 

It wasn’t long until the news of her achievement had spread around the scientific research department , the other staff where almost more impressed with her success than Moira herself. It was startling to see the men that they had all presumed dead walking around the medical department, even if there was a major likelihood that at least one of them wouldn’t see the next sunrise.

 

Somehow, the irish scientist had managed to keep the others out of the department just long enough to carry out a few final checks of her own.  The blood tests were normal, heart rates normal, even the broken limbs and bruises had healed without a trace, the purple haze around her first subjects eyes had faded within the hour. It was almost as if these humans had never been hurt. Moira made a mental note of her own to congratulate Angela on her work once again as soon as the two of them were together. Sharing the glory of her moment was something that she would have refused to even think about a year ago, but now the idea of showing Angela was almost thrilling as showing the larger scientific community.

 

It really was strange to consider just how deeply she was in love with the irritating blonde, and how intensely the blonde returned her affection. Angela had made it obvious that she loved her once again on the night that she had agreed to leave Overwatch. Both of them had their suspicious about the organizations true future purpose, but the younger woman had always seemed to have her heart set on remaining with the pedso-family she had created herself within the ranks. Moira was surprised to find out that she would willingly let her take over that role, leaving Overwatch was a risk to both Angela’s safety and her career, but for some reason she always seemed insistent about leaving to be with her. 

 

The slightest hint of a genuine smile was on her lips as she turned to face the door that was sliding open in front of her, introducing her Boss and three of his advisers to the room. Two males, and one female. This  _ particular  _ woman with her bright lipstick and smug attitude was one of the other reasons for Moiras distrust of technology. Once she had watched Sombra hacking through bank accounts and personal details as quickly as she downed shots of tequila she had made a mental note to never leave anything too important about herself on the internet.

 

“Ooh~” The Mexican girl cooed, crossing into the room without bothering to wait for an invitation and prodding the nearest Overwatch agent with genuine curiosity: “So is he a Zombie?”

 

“No. We’ve been over this.” One of the males grumbled, adding his own figure to the lab as he crossed to grab for the nearest body: “You watch too many Horror films.”

 

“Aw, just because  _ you’re  _ scared of del de los muertos Trevor.” Sombra retorted quickly, her expression unchanged as she stretched a little, both arms above her head.

 

The victim of her teasing glanced back at the doorway with a grunt. The other followed quickly, grabbing another Overwatch worker by the wrist, leaving Moira facing her boss.

 

“Good work, O’Deorain. Expect an incentive to continue this level of development in your wages.” He spoken softly, voice deep and filled with his usual quiet pride. This was one of the things that she most enjoyed about her new boss, he had no desire to use more words than necessary to convey information, unlike the woman that had perched on the desk beside her. 

 

“So it works?” 

 

“ _ Yes. _ ”

 

“So they’re actually alive? They won’t suddenly start trying to eat me?” Sombra asked, still grinning as she prodded at the nearest body: “That's pretty cool, OD.”

 

Moira wrinkled her nose slightly at the nickname, but didn’t waste a comment on it.

 

“You should tell your girlfriend! She likes dead bodies, right?”

 

The redhead sighed loudly: “Yes. She does.”


	3. Three

“Angela! Angela what are you-  _ No!  _ -You can’t-” Moira didn’t usually shout like that, not through the communicator in her hands, not the way she was almost screaming right now. 

 

The redhead hadn’t had the opportunity to tell the blonde exactly what she had been up to in her lab that afternoon. It had been three weeks since her afternoon playing god, and her own results had continued to improve. But right now, the last thing she was thinking of was her own work.

 

Usually the blonde was the more sensible of the two of them, the one that didn’t go running full force towards dangerous situations. But Moira should have know her love was up to something stupid when the stolen piece of Overwatch technology she kept buried in her pocket began to ring. The connection between the two of them had been a gift from Sombra. (and Moira suspected been more to do with Angela asking nicely than the Mexican girl feeling kind.) 

 

The younger doctor had promised to leave the organization, she had promise that she would be as far away from them as fast as possible. But somehow Angela had been dragged along on their latest stupid mission, and now all Moira could do was scream in panic as the sounds of the battle the other woman was knee deep in rang through the speaker. 

 

“I  **_have_ ** to.” came the swiss accent through the tinny speaker, and O’Deorain couldn’t quite work out if the words where intended for her or someone else: “Nobody deserves to die like that!”

 

The series of sounds that followed were all ones that her lover recognized, the rush of mechanical wings, the muttered cursing as the wings dug into the one spot on Angelas back that wasn’t quite perfect, and the recital of words that sounded like a prayer. Surely this must be listed somewhere as a method of pure torture.

 

“Angela! Angela can you hear me?!” Moira asked, her words dangerously thick with emotion. A mumbled grunt and a click where the only reply that came through the device, pressing her fingertips to her ear, the redhead pushed the earpiece into her ear: “What are you  _ doing?!  _ Get back to safety right now.”

 

“I can’t.” Angela replied suddenly, her own words calmer than expected: “Doctors Code, O’Deorain. I have to do something.”

 

The older hissed air between her teeth, dragging a hand through her hair as she turned to drop herself on the couch, snatching up her holopad: “Let me help. Where are you.”

 

“I can’t...tell you.” The younger replied, her words broken by another grumble: “This mission is supposed to be secret.”

 

“You’re talking to me.” Moira pointed out angrily, her voice rising slightly in annoyance.

 

“Thats a  _ little  _ different to giving a talon agent my coordinates.” Angela replied angrily, yanking the Candectus staff from her back and activating it.

 

“Angie…” The other woman was glad that her girlfriend couldn’t see her expression right now, it was somewhere between anger and frustration. The blonde had promised not to bring up her employment during arguments again.

 

“I know. I’m stressed.” She paused for a second to reply, mentally chastising herself for the comment: “Medical report. Patient is unconscious, and unresponsive, breathing highly errtic and no detection of a steady pulse. Missing arm, shoulder to tip, broken ribs in four separate places, lacerations to right leg, left leg presents broken with bone exposed on calf and inside thigh. Damage to skull-” As she talked, Angela began to work, staff in one hand and medical gel-packs in the other, unloading every piece of healing equipment she had that could possibly be useful. She was knelt beside the body, her wings collapsing back into their holsters: “-suspect broken jaw, bruising already beginning on right eye, blood loss suspected to be-”

 

“Doctor Ziegler.” Moira had to cut in as she made notes of her discoveries, quickly working through the information she was being provided: “ _ Angela _ , I don’t think he’s going to be alive much longer.” 

 

“I can help him.” The blonde replied quickly as she worked, taking very little notice of the older doctor. Angela would often go into auto-pilot mode when she was working on an important medical project, it was one of her little habits that irritated most of her colleagues.

 

“Angel-”

 

“-Don’t doubt me, Moira. I can do this.” 

 

The redhead scowled as she paused for a minute, listening as she thought. She had access to technology that might help, that probably would save whoever this was that Angela was treating. Chewing on her bottom lip for a minute, she glared at the wall, trying to decide what to do.

 

Her musing was cut short by the blondes voice cutting into the static: “Its my fault.”

 

“Your fault?” Moira asked softly, distracted instantly: “What's your fault?” 

 

“I couldn’t get here fast enough.” Angela muttered as she opened another gel pack, pressing it against the man's shoulder as she spoke: “I should have been here...I should have saved him.”

 

The situation had been a mess from the start, overly complicated and it had seemed pointless to Angela that they didn’t even attempt to talk to the group they were trying to ambush first. It was one of the many reasons on her list of justifications for leaving the organization. When they had arrived on the field, the Overwatch agents had been attacked before they had time to plan.

 

Somehow, this man had ended up in the middle of the fight, and had taken and attack that wasn’t intended for him. Angela hadn’t noticed until it was too late. She had turned away for what had seemed to be a fraction of a second to quickly connect her communicator to the Talon agents, hoping Moira would be able to offer some support. It was very strange for her to be out on the field without the redhead at her side.

 

Moiras voice cut through her thoughts gently, her tone calmer than the tidal wave of thoughts running through her mind: “Angela, you can’t save everyone.”

 

“I can. And I will!” she snapped in return, reaching up slightly with one blooded hand to yank at the earpiece. The blonde needed to concentrate, right now she needed to focus on being a doctor. 

 

It didn’t take long for Angela to just about stabilize her patient, summoning a hover-stretcher and gently lifting him onto it. Staff in hand, she moved towards the evacuation craft, quickly heading back towards the other agents. She had work to do.


End file.
